


Lot

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [39]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fly, suprise
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lot nie jest czasem taki zły</p><p>Prompt 39. "Lot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lot

          John wiedział, że Rodney potrafi zaskakiwać, jednak biegłość z jaką prowadził skoczka w czasie tej misji ratunkowej nie była normalna. Powinno być w tych choć trochę zawahania czy niepewności. A jednak bez problemu, uciekali z obcej planety.  
\- Od kiedy umiesz tak latać? - spytał w końcu Sheepard, zajmując fotel drugiego pilota.  
\- Muszę ukrywać pewne atuty w rękawie. A prowadzenie skoczka nie jest takie trudne – prychnął McKay.  
\- Ale przecież... - Zamilkł na moment, przypatrując się partnerowi. - Tobie się to podoba, prawda? Dlaczego nigdy nie mówiłeś...  
          Rodney jedynie prychnął, nie zaszczycając go choćby spojrzeniem. Ale John miał swoje sposoby na wydobycie z niego informacji.


End file.
